Promesas en la Oscuridad
by Farenz Riddle
Summary: Rose Weasley. 22 años, y vida perfecta, hasta que apareció él, un joven de ojos grises. ¿Quién era? y ¿Por qué sabía todo sobre su pasado?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Si yo hubiese escrito los libros de HP, tendría, además de millones de dólares, el GRAN honor de conocer a Rupert Grint en persona :B.

**Aclaración: **El** &&&&&&& **significa cambio de personaje.

**Gracias Yania!** Por ofrecerte a corregirme los errores!

* * *

**Prologo.**

Rose Weasley. 22 años. Graduada con Honores del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Prometida de Peter Carry, el hombre más deseado en toda Gran Bretaña, Y examinadora de vampiros en el Ministerio de la Magia. Lo único anormal en su vida, era que hacía un par de meses se despertaba con la sensación de que alguien la observaba.

Preparó una maleta con toda su ropa. Y se desapareció. Se dirigió al hotel más cercano. El hotel "Misery", y pidió un habitación.

Como ya estaba anocheciendo. Se dirigió al baño, a darse un largo baño reparador, tenía mucho en que pensar. Abrió la canilla, y dejo que la bañera se llene completamente antes de quitarse la ropa. Una vez dentro, comenzó a pensar en las razones por las cuales esa noche dormiría en un hotel, y no en su cama con su prometido.

Su vida era perfecta, hasta ese día. Ese día llegaría tarde del trabajo. Pero se desocupó antes de lo previsto. Se dirigió a la casa que ella y Peter acababan de comprar, entró, y se dirigió a su habitación. Allí fue donde los vio, acostados en su cama. Él y su preciada amiga Bridgette, ¿Quien sabe hace cuanto que se veían secretamente?. La imagen que tenía ante sus ojos sería triste. Pero a ella no le causaba mucha tristeza. Supuso que sería porque el amor nunca había existido allí. Sintió ganas de llorar, había sido engañada.

Pero ella era la menos indicada para hablar de engaños. Si bien nunca había dormido con otro hombre, lo que había hecho había sido peor. Había pensado en otro. Había gritado su nombre mientras Peter le hacía el amor. Había pensado en otro cuando la besaba. Y eso, era peor para el estupido orgullo masculino.

Y allí estaba. En un hotel de clase baja, mientras su amiga dormía en su cama, con el hombre que ella "amaba". No, no lo amaba, tan solo lo quería como un amigo. Cerró los ojos. Estaba por quedarse dormida, cuando una voz la hizo saltar del susto.

-¿Me llamabas?

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí =). Y ya que llegaste, me alegrarías dejandome un RR? =)


	2. Capítulo 1: Traición

**Disclaimer:** Si yo hubiese escrito los libros de HP, tendría, además de millones de dólares, el GRAN honor de conocer a Rupert Grint en persona :B.

**Aclaración: **El** &&&&&&& **significa cambio de personaje.

Gracias** Yania!** Por ofrecerte a corregirme los errores!

Gracias **sol potter black**, **roweasley**, **irmitamalfoy**, **Nonelia** por los RR!

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Traición.**

Rose miró al extraño muchas veces, asegurándose de que fuera real. Pero cada parte de él lo era. Desde su cabello, negro como la noche, hasta sus ojos grises, penetrantes, que reconocía de algún otro lugar.

Era, sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame si ni siquiera se tu nombre?- Preguntó Rose.

-Me llaman Jameth.- Respondió el extraño, con una sonrisa

-Es un mote, ¿No?-Rose soltó una risita.

-Supongo que piensas que el tuyo es mejor, ¿No Rose Alice Weasley?

Ella se quedó inmóvil frente a la respuesta del extraño, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-¿Cómo... Cómo...?- Estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Fácil, Rose. Tú también sabes el mío, aunque... no sé si lo recuerdas.- Dijo Jameth con un dejo de tristeza.

-No... No creo...- Respondió.

-Te notó triste Rose... ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó él, cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- Preguntó.

-Te brillan los ojos... Eso siempre pasa cuando tu... Las mujeres lloran- Se corrigió.

-Es que... Esta noche, encontré a mí prometido con mi mejor amiga...-

-¿Lo amas?.- Pregunto rápidamente.

-Eres un poco entrometido, ¿No?. Hace menos de una hora que nos conocemos, ni siquiera sé tu verdadero nombre, y ¿pretendes que te revele mis sentimientos?- Contestó agresivamente.

-Tenía curiosidad, eso era todo. Lo siento Rose.- Se corrigió Jameth.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave y cerrojo, es imposible abrirla de afuera- Pregunto Rose.

-¿Es que no ves lo que soy, Rose?- Le pregunto, mostrando sus colmillos excesivamente grandes y filosos.

Y sin poder contestarle, el terror invadió su mente, su cara se puso blanca como la nieve y se desmayó.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No podía dejarla en la bañera sola e inconsciente. Así que la cargó y la llevó hacía la cama, sin antes observar su cuerpo despojado de toda ropa, recordaba cada peca como si la hubiera visto ayer, y la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana la hacía ver como un ángel. Cuánto anhelaba ese cuerpo, era incalculable. Pero, si todo salía según su plan, no tardaría mucho en poseerla de nuevo.

Faltaban cinco horas más para que amaneciera, así que comenzó a revisar sus cosas. Desde su maleta, hasta su bolso. Estaba violando su intimidad, lo sabía, pero no creía que le importara. Sacó todos los objetos del bolso color blanco y observó una pequeña ficha, como las del ministerio. En la que figuraba:

_Rose A. Weasley_

_"Investigadora de Vampiros"_

-No- Susurró, con la voz quebrada. –No puede ser... Ella...-

Volvió a fijar la vista en ella, al tiempo que volvía a depositar la pequeña ficha dentro del bolso. El corazón se le hizo añicos mientras la observaba. Tan delicada, tan hermosa. ¿Sería una traidora disfrazada de ángel?

Se recostó junto a ella y una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. ¿Qué había pasado con su sueño de ser la mejor medimaga del mundo mágico? ¿Y sus padres?, ¿Por qué no había vuelto con ellos? Esas serían preguntas que debía hacerle urgentemente.

Amanecería en media hora, y todavía no se había levantado. Se sentía sin fuerzas para hacerlo. Esperó cinco minutos más y lo hizo, se dirigió a la casa que sus padres le habían comprado luego de su graduación, para vivir la independencia que jamás pudo disfrutar. Para vivir con ella... Los malos recuerdos emanaban a horrores en esa casa. Pero era vivir allí o en un basurero, así que no se quejó, y entró de todas maneras.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Se despertó al amanecer, en su cama, y lo primero que dijo fue su nombre. Pero él no estaba allí. ¿Lo había estado alguna vez?. Se levantó y se sorprendió de verse con una bata puesta. Seguramente él se la había colocado. Se cambió y se dirigió al ministerio. A pesar de que la cabeza le estallara, no podía faltar al trabajo, más ahora, que estaban tan cerca de descubrirlo...

Por suerte para Rose, el día paso rápido. Pero muchos de sus compañeros abordaron el tema de su separación. Ella sólo contestó, vio las caras de alegría de sus compañeras, y la de comparación de sus compañeros.

Siempre se llevó mejor con los hombres, y así había sido siempre. Quizás, por el hecho de pasar toda su niñez con Albus y, por ende, con sus amigos. Hablando de Albus, le debía una visita, la última vez que lo había visto, le había contado de la sensación que alguien la observaba que tenía en la noche.

Llegadas las siete, pudo salir. Se apareció en un oscuro callejón cerca del hotel. Una vez que llegó, se dio una ducha rápida y comenzó a leer unos archivos de su investigación. Tenía que conocer todo sobre ellos.

Ella no pareció enterarse cuando el sol se escondió, dándole paso a una nueva noche. Sólo pareció enterarse de un ruido. Un ruido que se escucho detrás de ella. Se volteó, y allí estaba, una vez más. Con su cabello negro como la noche, y sus ojos grises. Era real, no había imaginado nada. Y eso la aterraba a niveles incalculables.

Ella podía atraparlo y transformarlo en un sujeto para sus investigaciones, pero había algo en él que no se lo permitía.

Aunque él podía engañarla, morderle el cuello, y dejarla sin una gota de sangre. O transformarla en algo como el, pero había algo en ella que no se lo permitía.


	3. Capítulo 2 La Señora Fina

Sé que no tengo perdon por haber tardado TAAAAAAAAANTO en actualizar. Pero tengo buenos motivos. (Lease: Tenía que rendir examenes en febrero, en marzo empece las clases, y hace pocos días me mude.). Este capitulo NO esta corregido. Así que si notan algun error. Sean amables de comentarlo.

Gracias por leer.

Farenz Riddle.

Gracias **Sol Potter Black** & **Sra. Rose Parker** por los rrs!

* * *

**Capítulo 3. La Señora Fina.**

Rose pestañeó para intentar alejar el aturdimiento en que parecía haber caído. Había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos y se sentía atrapada en ellos.  
"Cuanto los había extrañado". Pensó.

"¡Qué estas pensando, Rose!, nunca antes lo habías visto!"

-¿Quién eres realmente, Jameth?- Preguntó.

-¿Aún no lo sabes?-su voz le provocó otra oleada de reconocimiento, pero seguía sin saber quien era él.

-Creo que si... Pero...- Movió la cabeza frustrada

Miró sus ojos de nuevo, y arrancó la vista rápidamente. Sentía como si el vacío que había en su corazón se hubiera llenado, solo viéndolo.

"Te he echado tanto de menos... Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme" Pensó ella.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y quería voltearse para que el no las notara. Quería darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, aunque también quería que la abrace, y que nunca la suelte. Mientras tanto, el la observaba con tanta intensidad como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento.

-¿Y por qué crees que voy a dejarte?- Le dijo, acariciándola con la voz y abrazándola.

Era obvio, había leído su mente. Pero por si acaso, decidió hacer una segunda prueba.

"Quiero que me beses" Pensó.

Rose observo, dudosa, cómo bajaba la cabeza. Relajó su boca sobre la de ella, y permitió que se la entreabriera. Al instante, el introdujo su lengua tibia y húmeda para acariciarla, y Rose sintió una corriente eléctrica.

Jameth la abrazó, y movió las manos por su espalda. Deslizó sus dedos por la nuca, llegando a su cabello, donde enterró sus manos. Entonces, la apretó aún más contra él, impidiéndole escapar. Aunque, no lo haría ni soñando.

Por fin retiró sus labios, para hablarle. Su voz sonaba áspera y palpitante. Ya no era la misma voz tranquilizadora de antes.

-Debo irme...- Susurró.

Y eso hizo, dejándola sola y muy confundida.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Salió a la calle, era una fría noche de invierno. Aunque él no sentía nada, nada más que a ella. Porque mientras la había besado, había revivido emociones que creía perdidas, se sintió mortal otra vez. Se sintió indefenso, y temeroso de nuevo.

Miedo, hace años que no lo sentía. Pero ahora esa palabra parecía aterrarlo otra vez. Parecía un niño idiota, temeroso de la muerte, y de que su padre lo golpeara. Ahora lo sentía de nuevo, solo que como un estúpido inmortal temiendo por la vida de la persona que más le importaba.

-Mierda- Murmuró

¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por alguien más que por el mismo? Sabía la respuesta.

-Desde que volviste a verla- Se contestó.

Sabía que dar un paseo por el muelle lo tranquilizaría, y eso hizo. Camino, escuchando el ruido del mar, cada tanto se detenía, para observarlo, tan intenso... Tan salvaje, y tan tranquilo a la vez.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, por lo que se acostó a dormir.

Se despertó a las pocas horas, con el molesto y ruidoso pitido del despertador. Se cambió, y

se dirigió al trabajo, y fue directamente a la oficina, sin detenerse a saludar a nadie. Abrió el segundo cajón, e inmediatamente encontró lo que buscaba: La carpeta con sus notas. La abrió, y comenzó a leer:

Sabia que las vampiresas eran estériles, y que los vampiros no. Conocía el hecho de que se movían tan rápido que eran indetectables para el ojo humano, que poseían una fuerza sobrenatural, y que podían leer las mentes, si la otra parte no bloqueaba sus pensamientos, y con eso, llamarse aunque estuvieran a muchísimos kilómetros. Además de que el sueño diurno era reparador. Aunque si se herían, y se desangraban antes del amanecer, o la luz del sol los tocaba, morían, sintiendo un fuerte dolor, el cual se amplificaba con los años.

Tocaron la puerta, guardo la carpeta rápidamente en el cajón, y murmuro un leve "Pase".

Era Tamara Donovan, la prima de la persona que mas había amado, y su mejor amiga desde hacía años. No era difícil recordarla como cuando eran pequeñas, porque seguía casi igual. Tenía los mismos ojos negros, tan negros que parecía que no había iris en ellos, y el cabello, del mismo color caía en rizos, llegando hasta su cintura, contrastando con el color pálido de su piel.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó percatándose de la cara de horror que tenía.

-Tienes que ver esto Rose...- Contestó

Tamara la dirigió hasta la parte más baja del Ministerio, una parte que hacía muchos años, no debía pisar. Una vez allí, se cruzaron con un joven al que Rose nunca había visto. Tenía unos 25 años, cabello rubio, y ojos verdes, muy penetrantes, casi del mismo tono que los de Albus.

-Rose, él es Eric Leylany- Dijo Tamara señalándome al joven.

-Eric, ella es Rose Weasley- Dijo al instante Tamara, presentándonos, ese debía ser el "famoso" Eric, del cual su amiga no se cansaba de hablar.

-Un gusto- Dijo Eric mientras le tendía la mano.

-Lo mismo digo- Se la estrechó.

Hubo un instante en el que nadie dijo nada.

-Eric... Vinimos a verla...- Dijo Tamara, incomoda de romper el silencio.

Eric apretó los labios, abrió una pequeña puerta ubicada tras él, y comenzó a andar. Rose lo siguió, y a su lado iba Tamara, con una mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, mientras observaba disimuladamente al joven que las acompañaba.

Una camilla estaba al fondo de la habitación, cubierta por una gran lona negra, como si estuviera cubriendo algo, Rose ya sabía de antemano que se trataba de eso, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Uno de ellos ha estado cazando en el mundo muggle- Informo Eric.

-¿Cazando?- Pregunto Rose, arrugando la nariz ante un olor tan conocido como desagradable.

El olor de la muerte.

Eric se acerco aún más, y apartó la lona de la camilla. Rose contuvo el aliento, y giró la cabeza instantáneamente. Pero a los pocos segundos, volvió a dirigir la mirada al cuerpo que yacía allí.

La mujer estaba inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, tenía unos cincuenta años, era flaca, y estaba muy pálida. Llevaba un vestido muy elegante, de seda color roja. Luego posó la vista en su cuello, notando que en su garganta tenía dos pequeñas incisiones, justo sobre la yugular.

-La encontraron en el muelle.- Dijo Eric

-¿Por qué iba vestida así? Preguntó Tamara

-No lo se... La encontró un pescador... No se preocupen, ya fue desmemoriado, y no recuerda nada- Dijo al ver nuestras expresiones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerta? Preguntó Rose.

-La mataron anoche, pero no se ha denunciado ninguna desaparición. Y no llevaba ninguna identificación, así que no sabemos su nombre...- Contestó Eric.

-¿No hay posibilidades de que sea una de ellos? Pregunto Eric, tras un momento de silencio

-No lo creo, si fuera una vampiresa, tendría la sangre de su transformador. Pero por si acaso, hagan las pruebas que sean necesarias.- Contestó Rose.

-Fuego, y exponer el cuerpo al sol, ¿No?

Asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus sospechas crecían con demasiada rapidez... ¿Acaso había sido Jameth?

Rose volvió a su oficina, dejando a Eric y a Tamara solos, se notaba de lejos que él estaba atraído por ella también, lo que la hizo sentirse sola y miserable.

Siguió examinando la carpeta, mientras el tiempo pasaba, muy lentamente, necesitaba dormir con urgencia, o su cabeza iba a estallar, por lo que se escuso, y se fue al hotel Misery, y se acostó, durmiéndose instantáneamente.

Durmió profundamente, y tuvo sueños eróticos, donde Jameth y ella aparecían abrazándose y retorciéndose el uno contra él otro, mientras el le susurraba amor eterno, junto a toda clase de promesas eróticas.

Se despertó sobresaltadamente, pero no se sorprendió de que él estuviera allí, como todas las noches, hacía mucho tiempo, era su presencia la que sentía en la noche.

-Mi querida Rose...- Le susurró al oído

-Jameth...- Contestó ella, cortantemente.

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche? Preguntó rápidamente.

- A dar un paseo por el muelle, a disfrutar del mar... ¿Por?- Respondió él.

-Fuiste tu... ¿No?...- En el fondo de su ser, deseaba que lo negara, pero él no lo hizo.

-¿A que te refieres, Rose? Pregunto el.

-¡Tu mataste a la mujer!- Respondió ella. No deseaba gritar, pero no pudo contenerse.

-Yo...- Comenzó a excusarse Jameth

-¡Eres un asesino Jameth! ¡Ni siquiera la dejaste despedirse de su familia!- Levantó aun más la voz, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Rose... No tenía familia, la perdió hace cinco meses en un incendio, su esposo y su hijo... Y hace tres meses le descubrieron un cáncer terminal. No podían operarla.- Hizo una pausa

-Así que fue al muelle, esperaba armarse de valor para saltar, cuando me vio. No sé como, pero enseguida comprendió lo que era, giró la cabeza, se apartó el cabello, y me dijo "Por Favor", lo dijo con tanto dolor que fue insoportable. Entonces, me acerque a ella, la mordí, y bebí toda su sangre, bebí todo su dolor, y lo sentí todo, mientras que ella solo sentía placer-

Dejó de hablar, y al ver que Rose no respondía, ni que iba a hacerlo, le pregunto:

-¿Tu crees que existe un paraíso al que van las almas de los que mueren, Rose?-

-Si... Supongo...- Respondió ella.

-Entonces ahora ella esta con su familia. Mejor que aquí, mientras se enfrentaba a una muerte lenta y cruel, con la única compañía de la pena.

-¿Entonces... Lo hiciste solo para ayudarla?- Preguntó Rose

El asintió con la cabeza

-¿Y tú Jameth? Preguntó.

-¿Qué?, ¿Si creo en el cielo?-

Ella asintió.

-Nunca lo he pensado... ¿Para qué? Si no voy a morir nunca- Respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres que me vaya, Rose? Preguntó Jameth, al ver que ella no contestaba.

-No, no es eso... Es que pensé que no te alimentabas de personas...- Respondió ella.

Él nunca se lo había dicho, pero pensaba que era así, por el simple motivo de que no había bebido de ella... Aún no. Este último pensamiento hizo que su labio inferior temblara.

-¿De qué te alimentas, Jameth?- Preguntó Rose

-De sangre, pensé que lo sabías- Respondió Jameth, con una ironía que hizo temblar a Rose.

-Si, lo sé... Pero, ¿De donde sacas la sangre?...- Respondió aún temblando

-La robo de bancos de Sangre, y hospitales.- Dijo con suma naturalidad.

-Aunque hay algunos de tu especie que se alimentan con animales... ¿Por qué...?

-Me deja muy débil... No hay nada como la sangre humana Rose, te lo aseguro...- Respondió Jameth

Otro silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos. Hasta que Jameth decidió romperlo

-Aún no confías en mi... ¿No, Rose?- Dijo tristemente.

-Ni un poco...- Contestó ella.

-¿Te asusto? Por qué si es así, puedo irme y nunca más volver...- Contestó él.

-No, no es eso...Solo, me incomodas...- Respondió

-¿Qué te incomoda?...

-Tu mirada, me pone muy nerviosa, y me recuerda a alguien... A alguien que esta muerto...- Respondió ella, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su precioso rostro.

-Rose... Sé que no es el momento más adecuado- Dijo Jameth mientras la abrazaba...

-¿Qué pasa Jameth?. Preguntó Rose.

-¿Qué les paso a tus padres, Rose? ¿Por qué estas en un hotel?


End file.
